


Warmth

by alittlebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, and general love all around, morning softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: Soft lips trailed along her neck. Clary shivered, smiling at the warmth of her lover curled around her. The sun was shining through the window shutters, making the room glow with a warm brilliance.“Morning beautiful.”





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short fic.
> 
> Clary loves waking up next to her girlfriend. There is love all around.

Soft lips trailed along her neck. Clary shivered, smiling at the warmth of her lover curled around her. The sun was shining through the window shutters, making the room glow with a warm brilliance.

“Morning beautiful.” She turned around and faced Izzy. She pressed a lazy kiss to her lover’s soft lips.

“Good morning to you too angel. Sleep well?” Izzy hummed in agreement, pulling Clary closer to her until they were flush against each other. Their hair tangled, a beautiful combination of bright red and black. Clary never wanted to get up. She was content to stay in bed with her girlfriend all day, under the gray comforter covered in daisies. Izzy curled up against her, resting her head on Clary’s chest. Her eyelashes were dusted in sunlight, sweeping delicately across her cheekbones.

“You’re so warm,” she mumbled, her words muffled my Clary’s sleeping shirt. Clary giggled, running her hand through Izzy’s long hair. “Sing me a song?” Izzy asked.

“Sure.” Clary began humming a tune of love and passion. A song of belonging and great memories to come. Her voice was soft, weaving the beautiful melody.  Izzy listened, eyes closed, basking in the warmth and love that was Clary as she drifted off back to sleep.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
